


…run into an ex

by Signe_chan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP …run into an ex</p>
            </blockquote>





	…run into an ex

“Oh, erm, hi.”

Grantaire looked over curiously at the man who’d just walked into Enjolras. He was small, nonthreatening, maybe had a bit of a hipster thing going on but like he wasn’t trying too hard.

He was also blushing bright red.

“Hello,” Enjolras said, stiffly, his eyes fixed firmly ahead and, yeah, that wasn’t normal Enjolras behavior.

“Hi?” Grantaire said. The guy glanced at him but then pretty obviously dismissed him, turning back to Enjolras.

“I didn’t think I’d run into you again so soon.”

“I’ve really got to go…”

“I just…look, I know that I should have been nicer to you about the whole thing. I just wanted to say that. You’re right to be mad at me.”

That was about when Grantaire realized who he was looking at. THE EX. And, okay, Grantaire didn’t remember the kid’s actual name, though he’d probably been told, just that he’d dated Enjolras for about a month when they started college and then fucked around with someone else behind Enjolras’s back and Enjolras got really touchy about the entire thing, like he was somehow in the wrong.

Grantaire couldn’t have him thinking he was in the wrong.

“Hey, baby,” Grantaire said, draping himself over Enjolras’s back. Enjolras stiffened for a second, not used to the display of public affection, then relaxed into it.

“Yes?”

“Does this loser mean something to you?”

“Nothing at all,” Enjolras said, a smile curving his lips as he realized the act they were putting on here. Then he turned in Grantaire’s arms and kissed him. Deep and filthily and, yeah, being kissed like that by Enjolras was NEVER going to get old.

When they pulled back, THE EX was gone. Enjolras didn’t seem to notice, chasing Grantaire’s lips for one last little kiss then turning and carrying them on in the direction they were going.


End file.
